Highschool Stuck
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Eridan Ampora is a rich white boy who has a bit of a stutter and likes to dress like a girl and now he is starting high school. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Day one

Eridan walks into the class room. Dispite being obviously male the teen is wearing the female uniform. He has on a pleated black skirt, a white collared shirt with the Aquarius symbol on it, stitched on the left breast, and white thigh high socks with platform shoes. His hair is black with purple streaks, done up in two pony tails,one on either side.

He looks around the classroom as he steps inside, hoping to come across someone he knows. There's a blond boy with glasses and a stuffed polar bear. There is Nepeta , he remember her from his middle school. She is OBSESSED with cats and even wears a fake tail! They weren't really frineds though so he dosn't head for her and just keeps looking.

He gives up, picking a seat at random, watching Nepeta eye the boy she just called "Canada"'s stuffed panda.

He keeps people watching as he waits for class to start. He watches a nerd in the back fiddling with his phone, some poor kid dressed like a street kid with a make shift "mayoR"Sash wondering around aimlessly and various others.

Finally he grows bored with it , pulling out his compact to check his make up.

OMC! He is distracted almost instantly from this task. What is he doing? He cant help but laugh as "Canada" and his stuffed bear head up to the chalk bored and begin drawing dirty , obscene pictures on the bored.

The teacher , listed only as Grand High Blood on the door, is either oblivious or doesn't care, staring with half lidded eyes at something on his computer screen.

"Oh finally." He pulls his eyes away from a particularly veiny chalk dong to look as one of his friends come through the door. "Kan~"

Kanaya smiles and walks up to him. "Messed up your hair again I see?" She says adjusting the ponytails until they where perfect.

He opens his mouth to reply but now the teacher is standing and talking. He tunes in in time to catch "blahblahblahblahblahblahblah NOW MOTHERFUCKING DRAW A SCENERY OF A NICE PLACE OR PARK."

"A park?" Terezi asks with raised eye brows.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, draw whatever."

He chuckles. He likes this teacher.

Eridan smiles as Kanaya takes the seat next to him. "Wwhat are you gonna draww?"

Before she can answer they watch as Terezi and Nepeta both yell "DONE." And race towards grand Highblood.

"well." Eridan decides. "He said park OR nice place so I'm drawwing the beach." As he starts drawing he notices neither Nepeta or Terezi have retaken their seats. Instead they have cleared the board and are beginning to draw.

He focuses on his own drawings , starting with the horizon and working up, smudging the pencil lines with his fingers as he works on a sunset.

His eyes keep going back to the board. Terezi is drawing music notes and writing what he assumes is lyrics. Nepeta seems to give up, leaving entirely and Canada takes her place at the board with his stuffed polar bear beginning to draw himself holding hands with what looks like his clone or maybe his brother?

"Is that YAOI?" Terezi asks with a grin and Canada nods.

"It's me and America!" He declares with a blush.

" Motherfucking weird students." The teacher mumbles.

"You're weird too Mr. High Blood." Terezi counters, licking the board.

Eridan is finishing his sky and moving on to draw the waves when he looks up to see the clothes have been erased and Canada is changing the picture so him and this America dude are butt naked.

Eridan blushes turning back to his own work until he hears the teacher scream, having finally looked at the board. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA'LL MOTHERFUCKERS DRAWING ON MY BOARD?!"

Terezi laughs answering simply "Stuff." And Canada grins."Naked people."

"Why the MOTHERFUCK WERE you drawing that?!"

Eridan ignores the rest of the argument and decides he wants to draw some nudes of his own. He adds a guy too his beach , lounging in the sand with a huge dingaling.

The grand highblood walks over to the clay works section and picks up a hose , spraying it at the board with no discretion as to what else it hits.

"AUGH MY PICTURE!" Eridan crys out in horror as water splashes onto it.

Terezi starts playing music on her phone, bobbing her head and singing along.

"Your class never fails to amaze me with how _loud_ it is..." Eridan looks up to see another teacher leaning against the door frame, arms cross.

"HEY MR. KASRIN!" Terezi cheers excitedly.

The grand highblood just rolls his eyes, groaning. "WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? It's me after all, YELLING AND SHIT!"

Terezi goes back to singing and Nepeta joins in.

"Its disruptive to my class. I was in the middle of a lesson when suddenly you were yelling about naked people." The male teacher complains with a sigh.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT THEIR DRAWING NAKED MOTHERFUCKERS ON MY BOARD, its annoying as shit but I can't smite a motherfucker now can I?"

Eridan tunes their drama out as he turns back to his ruined drawing and soggy desk. He get's to his feet with a sigh , setting out for paper towels.

He dries his desk off and begins drawing again , not paying any attention to the commotion, yelling and singing until he hears a familiar voice. No way.

He looks up in time to see the grand high blood flip his desk over and leave leaving none other than Duelscar standing at the front of the class.

"shit.. dads here.." He groans watching as Nepeta runs up to him, getting kicked away as she attempts to nip at his leg. He knew he worked here but had made sure not to take any of his classes, hoping to avoid him!

Eridan ducks down groaning.

"...WH47 4R3 Y0Y D01NG?" Mituna leans onto his shoulder.

"Hidding!" he hisses. "That's my dad!"

" ...R34LLYV" he looks between the two. "Y34, I 533 ITD."

eridan ducks down further as the eldest Ampora looks his way.

"5H17 C0M3 W17H M3." Mituna says pulling him towards the window.

"Wwhat the hell are you doin'?! He'll notice me evven more if I'm climin out the glubbin wwindow!"

"1LL 8L0CK Y0U 4ND JU57 0U7 7H3 D00R!" He insists.

"O..ok." He stammers , terrified his father will see him dressed like this and flip his shit. He gets up, his heal catching on the desk and he falls with a huge clatter, groaning loudly.

"Ow ow ow ." He sits up, holding his busted lip. "Shit." He curses as he realizes everyone in the class is staring at him.

"Oh look Duel your little one is about as coordinated as you are." The grand highblood said with a chuckle.

"Fuck you." Duelscar rolls his eyes before roaming his eyes over his sons attire and up to his bleeding lip."You ok?" He asks, reaching down to help him up.

Eridan takes his hand with shaking one of is own getting up, eyes flitting over his fathers face, looking for anger in it, re leaved when he found none, in fact it looked like mild amusement was playing across his lips.

"I'm fine." Eridan mumbled, pulling a purple handkerchief out of his shirt and pressing it to his bleeding lip.

"Should I walk you to the nurse daughter?" He asks with a chuckle.

"N-no I wwill be fine." He mumbled, blushing hard.

"Good." He moves past him twords Sollux in the corner.

Eridan doesn't stay to hear what they talk about, instead he heads for the bathroom, hopping up onto the make up counter, leaning his head back against the cool mirror as he presses a wet paper towel against his busted lip.

After a few minutes he hops down , wiping the blood off his face and neck. At least none had hit his shirt. He's washing his hands when Canada walks in with a bloody nose. "Hello." He greets.

"Hi." He greets , stuffing wadded up tissue up his nose and picking up his stuffed animal, placing him in the sink. "Come on Kumajirou, let's wash you off."

"So wwhat happened to you?" Eridan asks.

"Oh.. I fell down." He mumbles, washing blood off his stuffed animal.

"MMmm. Sorry to hear that." He says as he fixes his makeup and leaves the room, heading back towards class.

"So wwhy are you in my class dad?" He asks as he steps back in.

As the question leaves his lips his phone goes off. Eridan pulls it out of his picket to see a text from Mituna. "M37 M3 47 7H3 5K473 P4RK."

"I came here to see Signless but I guess he's not here." Duelscar glares.

"No he ain't motherfucker, now get out." The highblood barks.

"Jeeze, fine, I gathered that much."

"Ah wwell sorry to hear that, if I see him I can givve him a message or wwhatevver?" Eridan says as he walks towords his desk.

"Sure, somfin along the lines of 'Uh...why the fuck are you not teaching you lazy git?"

"Gotcha." Eridan nodds as he snatches up his ruined soggy picture, headed for the highblood with it. "Here's my assignment, it's not MY fault it's wwet. Can I go back to my dorm? My fuckin' face hurts."

"Yea, both of you get out, Dual that includes you too, I don't wanna put up with your shit."

"No thanks." The other tracher says. "I think I'll stay, but you!" He points at Eridan. "Wwe need to talk later."

Eridan just nods as he hurrys out of the room, waiting until he's out of sight to slap on his own purple and black glitter skates as well as pads and helmet. He moves, rhythmically swaying back and forth as he heads towards the park, the pattern becoming almost hypnotic as he moves.

He snaps out of it and back to reality as the skate park comes into veiw, putting on a burst of speed until he was close enough to see his friend and wave. "MIT~!"

Mituna smiles, phone out, as he skates towords Eridan. "YOU C4M3!" He yells and Eridan nods. He had long ago learned his friend had one volume- loud.

"Of course, I-" He doesn't get to say anything else because at that point another skater crashes into Mituna , sending him sprawling to the ground.

"MIT!" Eridan rushes forward, helping him up.

Mituna nods , getting to his knees with a growl, screaming when he looks at his phone, waving it at the other skater now in the distance. "4NF Y0U 8R0K3 MY PH0N3 !"

"Yea he did , wwe'll take it to the mall and get it fixed later." Eridan says, taking it and looking him over as he slips it in his pocket. "You're ok though right?" He asks as he reaches out a hand to help him up.

"YE4." Mituna nodds, still growling.

"Good, come on dude, let's just get back to the dorms."

"F1N3." Mituna sighs.

.

Eridan is awakened a few hours later by a knocking on his door. He had layed back on his bed after returning from the park to take a nice nap before dinner. 'Perfect timin.' he thinks as he sits up glancing at the clock. 6:08.

He gets up unlocking it and opening the door to find- "dad?"

"Hey son." Duelscar walks in, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey dad." He plays with the hem of his skirt, staying by the door.

"So um.. Yer dressin like a wwoman noww?"

Eridan nodded still not getting any closer to the man.

"Wwhy?"

"I..I .. "Eridan looked at the ground.

"Get ovver here." Duelscar ordered and when Eridan hesitated he added "I'm not gonna fuckin hurt ya."

Eridan walks over, looking nervously at the older Ampora. He sits down on the bed next to him.

"So, I'll ask again..wwhy are you dressin like a chick?"

"I like the clothes...Ivve been wwantin t' do this for a wwhile an switchin schools gavve me the opportunity t do it wwith out bein teased." He mumbled. "I like feelin pretty and gender rolls are so last century.."

"Are you uh... planning on becoming all wwoman?"

"Wwhat?" He looks at him.

"Don't wwhat me, you knoww wwhat I mean. Are you planin on getting an operation ..you know.. havin your donger cut off an getting a vag?"

"NO NO COD NO!" Eridan shook his head, instinctively covering his genitals. "No fuckin wway!"

"Wwhat about tits?" He gestures to Eridan's chest obviously flat in the dress he has on.

"No. No dad, I'm happy wwith wwho I am.. this is just a style preference...nofin else."

"Ok.." He stands up, leaning over and kissing his son on the forehead. "I still lovve ya kid and don't wworry , no matter howw ya look that wwon't change."

"I lovve you too dad." He stands up, hugging him.

"Good, lets go get somfin from the cafeteria."

(not this is mainly being placed here to store an rp I'm doing on parp. It has no point and is going nowhere. )


	2. Fireball

Eridan yawned and stretched as he walked into the main hall. The sun had barley set but he had already headed to the cafeteria, stomach having told him it was time to start the night.

He almost jumped as a loud voice screaches; met his ears. "What the hell?!"

Oh cod. He felt his stomach drop as he looked over and saw Sollux, an anoying troll and the son of his father's matesprit. Next to him was a short horned angry looking female troll, and Dave Strider, a kid he couldn't stand from middle school.

"W-what the hell wwhat?" His fist clenched in his skirt,and he felt self hatred flit though him as he stuttered.

"OH MY GOG ERIDAN..." The female troll looked him up and down.

"Whaaat?" He glared, fighting the urge to just run off.

"OH- JUST.."

"ok now that is creepy." David said with a look of horror.

Oh cod oh cod he had expected this. He bit one painted lip trying to keep steady and not cry or run. 'Just keep pretending you don't know what their talking about' He tells himself. "D-did I stepp in something?"

"What the hell are you weariing?"

"The school uniform." He mummbles.

"YUP IM DONE. ERIDAN. SORRY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE"

" Wwhaaat."He Whimperd, glubbing softly as he tried to collect himself, unable to stop a few tears that leaked out. 'oh cod no Eri don't cry infront of them' "Wwhy? That's so mean!" He didn't even KNOW that troll.

" AND A VIRGIN." She snarked.

"I- I am not a virgin ! " He lied, greatfull for the anger that is filling him. "You're the virgin!"

"WELLLL YES I AM AND I AM NOT ASHAMED! "

"Hey- hey look Dave, Karkae." Sollux changed the subject, pointing. "2ee there'2 the tran2fer 2tudent."

Dave looked over, Eridan following Sollux's line of sight. All he saw is a white human dressed in a black hoody

" Doe2n't he 2eem creepy?"

"I can hear you, thanks." The guy piped in.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Sol the only thing that's creepy to me is lil cal and what Eridan is wearing."

"HAHA, YEAH!" Karkae agreeed with a laugh.

"I'm fuckin beautiful so shut the fuck up!" Eridan growled before waveing at transfer student. "Hi - ignore them, in case you didn't figure it out there ignorant ass holes." He extend his hand "I'm Eridan Ampora."

"WOW ERIDAN FUCKING ASSHOLE AND MORE LIKE ERIDANA."

"At least I'm not cross dressing." Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're the ass hole ass hole! You're raggin on me for wwearin wwhat I wwant and now you all are picking on the poor new kid!"

The short horned troll growled kick Eridan in the face. "IM SO DONE!"

"OW!" He cried out in pain, yanking off his shoe and throwing it at her.

Karkae caught it effortlessly rolling her eyes before throwing it back, barely missing his head.

"There is something wrong with y'all weirdos." A human commented , coming around the corner.

"II'd rather bee weiird than boriing liike you."

"This isn't weird, it's psychotic." The human continued.

"SO FUCKING DONE WITH GUYS!" Karkae screams sudenly. "FUCKING PIGS.."

"GOOD ! LEAVE THAN!" Eridan glared at Karkae as he slipped his shoe back on, face still stinging.

"It's those kind of comments that make me glad I'm gay." The new human said.

"I swear to god I will touch all of you.." The hoody human threatened, much to Eridan's confusion.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO CAME HERE!" Karkae stomped twords him.

"ITS SCHOOL, I'M SUPOSED TO BE HERE!" Eridan rolled his eyes, not backing away.

"I MEAN THIS AREA"

"Your the one insulting people and kicking me!"

"NO HERE! WHERE WE ARE! IN THE HALL!"

The hoody human is suddenly beside the short horned troll with out having seemed to move. "I'm just gonna..." He placed his hand over the troll's mouth.

"3R1D4N ..." Mituna whimpered out his name walking up, a box of cigarettes clutched in his hand.

Eridan didn't stay to see anymore- he saw Mituna and Mitina and heads straight for him.

"1-1 D0N'7 KN0W 4NY0N3 WH0'5 H3R3." Mitina whimpered , instantly attaching her self to Eridans hand.

"You don't wwant to. " He whimpered. "Evverones being mean!" He sniffled. "And that troll- Karkae kicked me!"

Mitina sat down on the ground, head on her knees.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Karkae yells.

"I DID NOT!" Eridan snapped back.

"Both of you stop!" The human with out the hoody, he believes someone referred to him a Jean – chimed in.

"Giirl2 giirl2 you're both pretty, now be quiiet." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"OKAY I AM JUST SKIPPING SCHOOL TODAY." Karkae growled. "FUCK THIS."

"It's ok because I'm pretty sure the teachers leave every other day." Jean commented.

"It's sunday dork." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Sol you do realize you called Eridan pretty right?" Dave asked with raised eye brows.

"I am pretty.." Eridan pouted .

"Ugh II take that back." Sollux said, making a face.

"HA HA!" Karkae laughed loudly.

"There are hardly ever teachers here." The human in the hoddy commented.

"THEY DONT GIVE A FUCK." Karkae rolled her eyes as Jean walked away. "I SPRAY PAINTED ALL OVER THIS PLACE!"

Mitina whimpered scooting over to her brother. "50LLUX... 1 4M 50 C0NFU53D WH3R3 4M 1 5UPP053D 70 G0?"

Eridan was about to walk over to Tina, when he stops, smiling as he sees his father coming out of the hallway behind the loud, obnoxious, short horned troll.

Karkae is still mouthing of when he spoke cutting her off. "Heard you talking shit."

"Hell i only come here so i can escape the smuppets at my house." Dave groaned.

"OH GOD!" Karkae scooted away. "NOT YOU!"

"That's right karkae." Dualscar smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Karkae backed up even more. "FUCK!"

"Hey dad." Eridan waved, grinning at how the troll was reacting to the high bloods presence.

Eridan looked down at his phone to see Mitina texted him "H3LP"

He blinks looking up at her. She's still sitting on the ground, looking like she's on the verge of a panic attack.

"Thats your dad?!" Dave looked the huge highblood troll up and down.

"HE IS YOUR DAD!?" The female trolls eyes went from the petite, crosssdressing freshman to the large imposing high blood and back again.

"I'm her father." Dualscar nods.

Eridan made a metal note to tell him just cause he's dressed like a girl didn't mean he is one. Now is not the time though , instead he looks down at his phone finally replying to Mitinas text. "Help what?"

Dave was still looking back and forth between the two claiming to be related. "What the hell?!"

"I mean it's not that hard to tell." Dual looked at his son. The purple streak was there as well as the purple eyes. The bone structure was a dead give away and Eridan certainty had the same nose.

"I didn't knoww it wwas that much of a surprise." Eridan mumbled. He wore the Ampora symbol on all his shirts.

"Well the difference is one is hot the other is in a skirt." Dave chuckled.

Mitina text him again. "1M 4 50C14LLY 4WKW4RD 833 1N 7H15 H1V3 H3LP M3"

"fuck did i say that out loud ..." Dave groaned.m

"Yes. You did." Dual laughed.

Eridan didn't stay to hear the rest of this. Mituna had his head on his knees still making a low pitched half growel half buzzing noise and Mitina was looking at him with those big yellow eyes , mouthing 'help' repeatedly.

He walks forward to Mitina first, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as he moves twords Mituna , pulling them both away from the situation at top speed, not stopping until they where in a secluded part of the court yard. "Here ok? I figured it'd be empty this time of day..." He looked down at his feet.

"5UR3" Mitina sat down and pulled her hood over her head.

"Wwhat's wwrong?" Eridan asked her. "And wwhy are you smokin' again?" He snapped at Mituna.

"N07H1N... Y0U KN0W 1 H4V3 50C14L 4NX137Y..." She whimpered.

"83C4U53 1 C4N ..." Mituna snapped, cutting her off.

"W3'LL, Y0U 5H0ULDN'7 7UN4." She whined looking at her brother before burring her face in her knees.

Eridan sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "Aww, it's ok. Wwanna go to the parking lot aand we can all just skate?"

"5UR3." She looked up , smiling a bit. Eridan stood up , offering a hand to her. She took it, smiling as he helped her to her feet. "4ND 7UN4... 5M0K1NG 15N'7 477R4C71V3." She growled, dabbing at her wet eyes.

"You comin too mit?" Eridan asked, looking at the other Captor.

"W3LL 1 W45 W4N7 70 70 5M0K3 " He said as he pulled out the last cigaret in the pack , throwing the empty container on the ground before lighting it.

"Than skate and smoke." Eridan growled, picking up the litter and angrily stuffing it into his pocket. "I hope our fathers decide to come out at the same time and put this shit outta your head! "

Mitina just starts gagging and coughing as the smoke floats through the air. "UGH 1 C4N7 574ND 17!" She hurried away and out of site.

"Come on Tuna." Eridan said coursley, starting to follow her. "And put that shit out before you come in the school."

He stoped , noticing Tuna has started to cry. "Wha-what the fuck is wrong?" He pulled a tissue out of his purse wiping at his almost brothers eyes. "Jeguss christ..you two."

"15 7H15 WH47 1V3 83C0M3?!" Mituna screamed, throwing the cigarette and lighter and running off as the clock struck midnight


	3. Haters

Eridan yawned and stretched as he walked into the main hall. The sun had barley set but he had already headed to the cafeteria, stomach having told him it was time to start the night.

He almost jumped as a loud voice screaches; met his ears. "What the hell?!"

Oh cod. He felt his stomach drop as he looked over and saw Sollux, an anoying troll and the son of his father's matesprit. Next to him was a short horned angry looking female troll, and Dave Strider, a kid he couldn't stand from middle school.

"W-what the hell wwhat?" His fist clenched in his skirt,and he felt self hatred flit though him as he stuttered.

"OH MY GOG ERIDAN..." The female troll looked him up and down.

"Whaaat?" He glared, fighting the urge to just run off.

"OH- JUST.."

"ok now that is creepy." David said with a look of horror.

Oh cod oh cod he had expected this. He bit one painted lip trying to keep steady and not cry or run. 'Just keep pretending you don't know what their talking about' He tells himself. "D-did I stepp in something?"

"What the hell are you weariing?"

"The school uniform." He mummbles.

"YUP IM DONE. ERIDAN. SORRY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE"

" Wwhaaat."He Whimperd, glubbing softly as he tried to collect himself, unable to stop a few tears that leaked out. 'oh cod no Eri don't cry infront of them' "Wwhy? That's so mean!" He didn't even KNOW that troll.

" AND A VIRGIN." She snarked.

"I- I am not a virgin ! " He lied, greatfull for the anger that is filling him. "You're the virgin!"

"WELLLL YES I AM AND I AM NOT ASHAMED! "

"Hey- hey look Dave, Karkae." Sollux changed the subject, pointing. "2ee there'2 the tran2fer 2tudent."

Dave looked over, Eridan following Sollux's line of sight. All he saw is a white human dressed in a black hoody

" Doe2n't he 2eem creepy?"

"I can hear you, thanks." The guy piped in.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Sol the only thing that's creepy to me is lil cal and what Eridan is wearing."

"HAHA, YEAH!" Karkae agreeed with a laugh.

"I'm fuckin beautiful so shut the fuck up!" Eridan growled before waveing at transfer student. "Hi - ignore them, in case you didn't figure it out there ignorant ass holes." He extend his hand "I'm Eridan Ampora."

"WOW ERIDAN FUCKING ASSHOLE AND MORE LIKE ERIDANA."

"At least I'm not cross dressing." Dave rolled his eyes.

"You're the ass hole ass hole! You're raggin on me for wwearin wwhat I wwant and now you all are picking on the poor new kid!"

The short horned troll growled kick Eridan in the face. "IM SO DONE!"

"OW!" He cried out in pain, yanking off his shoe and throwing it at her.

Karkae caught it effortlessly rolling her eyes before throwing it back, barely missing his head.

"There is something wrong with y'all weirdos." A human commented , coming around the corner.

"II'd rather bee weiird than boriing liike you."

"This isn't weird, it's psychotic." The human continued.

"SO FUCKING DONE WITH GUYS!" Karkae screams sudenly. "FUCKING PIGS.."

"GOOD ! LEAVE THAN!" Eridan glared at Karkae as he slipped his shoe back on, face still stinging.

"It's those kind of comments that make me glad I'm gay." The new human said.

"I swear to god I will touch all of you.." The hoody human threatened, much to Eridan's confusion.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO CAME HERE!" Karkae stomped twords him.

"ITS SCHOOL, I'M SUPOSED TO BE HERE!" Eridan rolled his eyes, not backing away.

"I MEAN THIS AREA"

"Your the one insulting people and kicking me!"

"NO HERE! WHERE WE ARE! IN THE HALL!"

The hoody human is suddenly beside the short horned troll with out having seemed to move. "I'm just gonna..." He placed his hand over the troll's mouth.

"3R1D4N ..." Mituna whimpered out his name walking up, a box of cigarettes clutched in his hand.

Eridan didn't stay to see anymore- he saw Mituna and Mitina and heads straight for him.

"1-1 D0N'7 KN0W 4NY0N3 WH0'5 H3R3." Mitina whimpered , instantly attaching her self to Eridans hand.

"You don't wwant to. " He whimpered. "Evverones being mean!" He sniffled. "And that troll- Karkae kicked me!"

Mitina sat down on the ground, head on her knees.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Karkae yells.

"I DID NOT!" Eridan snapped back.

"Both of you stop!" The human with out the hoody, he believes someone referred to him as Jean – chimed in.

"Giirl2 giirl2 you're both pretty, now be quiiet." Sollux said with a dismissive wave.

"OKAY I AM JUST SKIPPING SCHOOL TODAY." Karkae growled. "FUCK THIS."

"It's ok because I'm pretty sure the teachers leave every other day." Jean commented.

"It's sunday dork." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Sol you do realize you called Eridan pretty right?" Dave asked with raised eye brows.

"I am pretty.." Eridan pouted .

"Ugh II take that back." Sollux said, making a face.

"HA HA!" Karkae laughed loudly.

"There are hardly ever teachers here." The human in the hoddy commented.

"THEY DONT GIVE A FUCK." Karkae rolled her eyes as Jean walked away. "I SPRAY PAINTED ALL OVER THIS PLACE!"

Mitina whimpered scooting over to her brother. "50LLUX... 1 4M 50 C0NFU53D WH3R3 4M 1 5UPP053D 70 G0?"

Eridan was about to walk over to Tina, when he stops, smiling as he sees his father coming out of the hallway behind the loud, obnoxious, short horned troll.

Karkae is still mouthing of when he spoke cutting her off. "Heard you talking shit."

"Hell i only come here so i can escape the smuppets at my house." Dave groaned.

"OH GOD!" Karkae scooted away. "NOT YOU!"

"That's right karkae." Dualscar smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Karkae backed up even more. "FUCK!"

"Hey dad." Eridan waved, grinning at how the troll was reacting to the high bloods presence.

Eridan looked down at his phone to see Mitina texted him "H3LP"

He blinks looking up at her. She's still sitting on the ground, looking like she's on the verge of a panic attack.

"Thats your dad?!" Dave looked the huge highblood troll up and down.

"HE IS YOUR DAD!?" The female trolls eyes went from the petite, crosssdressing freshman to the large imposing high blood and back again.

"I'm her father." Dualscar nods.

Eridan made a metal note to tell him just cause he's dressed like a girl didn't mean he is one. Now is not the time though , instead he looks down at his phone finally replying to Mitinas text. "Help what?"

Dave was still looking back and forth between the two claiming to be related. "What the hell?!"

"I mean it's not that hard to tell." Dual looked at his son. The purple streak was there as well as the purple eyes. The bone structure was a dead give away and Eridan certainty had the same nose.

"I didn't knoww it wwas that much of a surprise." Eridan mumbled. He wore the Ampora symbol on all his shirts.

"Well the difference is one is hot the other is in a skirt." Dave chuckled.

Mitina text him again. "1M 4 50C14LLY 4WKW4RD 833 1N 7H15 H1V3 H3LP M3"

"fuck did i say that out loud ..." Dave groaned.m

"Yes. You did." Dual laughed.

Eridan didn't stay to hear the rest of this. Mituna had his head on his knees still making a low pitched half growel half buzzing noise and Mitina was looking at him with those big yellow eyes , mouthing 'help' repeatedly.

He walks forward to Mitina first, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as he moves twords Mituna , pulling them both away from the situation at top speed, not stopping until they where in a secluded part of the court yard. "Here ok? I figured it'd be empty this time of day..." He looked down at his feet.

"5UR3" Mitina sat down and pulled her hood over her head.

"Wwhat's wwrong?" Eridan asked her. "And wwhy are you smokin' again?" He snapped at Mituna.

"N07H1N... Y0U KN0W 1 H4V3 50C14L 4NX137Y..." She whimpered.

"83C4U53 1 C4N ..." Mituna snapped, cutting her off.

"W3'LL, Y0U 5H0ULDN'7 7UN4." She whined looking at her brother before burring her face in her knees.

Eridan sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "Aww, it's ok. Wwanna go to the parking lot aand we can all just skate?"

"5UR3." She looked up , smiling a bit. Eridan stood up , offering a hand to her. She took it, smiling as he helped her to her feet. "4ND 7UN4... 5M0K1NG 15N'7 477R4C71V3." She growled, dabbing at her wet eyes.

"You comin too mit?" Eridan asked, looking at the other Captor.

"W3LL 1 W45 W4N7 70 70 5M0K3 " He said as he pulled out the last cigaret in the pack , throwing the empty container on the ground before lighting it.

"Than skate and smoke." Eridan growled, picking up the litter and angrily stuffing it into his pocket. "I hope our fathers decide to come out at the same time and put this shit outta your head! "

Mitina just starts gagging and coughing as the smoke floats through the air. "UGH 1 C4N7 574ND 17!" She hurried away and out of site.

"Come on Tuna." Eridan said coursley, starting to follow her. "And put that shit out before you come in the school."

He stoped , noticing Tuna has started to cry. "Wha-what the fuck is wrong?" He pulled a tissue out of his purse wiping at his almost brothers eyes. "Jeguss christ..you two."

"15 7H15 WH47 1V3 83C0M3?!" Mituna screamed, throwing the cigarette and lighter and running off as the clock struck midnight


	4. OD

Uhh as it's been stated numerous times this is the storyification of a group rp i'm part of. I have no control over anyone except Eridan. This chapter contains multiple trigger so to be safe if your easily triggered just assume your triggers here. I will say after we finished this rp the rules of the room where edited so both drugs and self harm where prohibited in the rps.

.

.

.

.

Eridan groans as he chases after his sorta step brother, pausing when his phone goes off. It's just Mitina saying she was in the Auditorium. He sent back a quick "Ok, sorry, dealin with somfin, be there soon." Before continuing his chase of the male Captor.

Of course when he reaches Mituna's dorm room the door was locked. "Open the fuckin' door Mit, wwe need to talk!" He didn't even get what the troll was freaking out for. Ok so he was smoking? Big deal. Cronus had smoked off and on since he was like eleven and he'd never been half this upset over being caught like this.

"Mits havin some issues," Eridan text Mitina. "idk if you wanna come try and talk to him w/ me or what . I'm outside his door. If not I'll see ya later." He pockets his phone before knocking on the door again, harder. "Wwhat the hell happened out there? Wwhy'ed you run off?"

His phone jingles again and he looks down. "0K 1'M 0N MY W4Y RN 1'LL 533 WH47 1 C4N D0"

He groans, pounding on the door harder as he hears a bottle being dropped on the floor followed by a loud thud. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DRINKIN IN THERE ! PSII WWILL BEAT YOUR ASS!"

" 4NY PR0GR355?" Mitina asks, calmly popping up at the end of the hall. "1 GU355 N07..." She says quickly seeing as the Ampora is still standing in the hallway. "... 7UN4..." She knocks on the door. "PL3453 0P3N 7H3 D00R." Upon still receiving no reply. "G37 UP!"

Eridan looks down to see another text, expecting Mituna telling them to go away instead it his dad . "if you're ever in trouble just call me."

He fires off a quick; "Thanks dad, love you." Finishing with a smiley face and sending it before turning back to the situation at hand.

" 0P3N 7H3 D4MN D00R!" Mitina screams.

"Tina, don't you have a key?" He gently prompts her; The Mit's weren't exactly the best at remembering stuff.

She nods throwing her backpack modus at him. He looks down in disgust trying to figure out how to sift through it with out just ejecting everything onto the floor.

" M17UN4 0P3N 17 N0W!" Mitina yelled smacking the door.

"Fuck this." He dumps the entire contents onto the floor. She can deal with cleaning it up later. He gets up, unlocking it as Mitina starts to cry.

"1 H0P3 H3 15N'7 DRUNK..."

"Wwell wwe'll ffind out wwhen wwe get our asses in there. Come on!"

"N0000!." She moans , sitting on the floor in her pile of stuff.

He leaves her. "Where the hell are you?" He mumbles under his breath , looking around. He dosn't see him in the room. Maybe the bathroom?

Fan- fucking-tastic another cod damned locked door. He knocks on the door angrily, so tempted to just leave this shit. "OPEN THE DOOR FUCKER!"

"1 C4N'7 G0 1N..." Mitina whines from the hallway.

"Go in where?" Eridan groaned, cod did he hate Captors some times.

"1N 7H3 D0RM!"

"Why the hell not?"

"833C4U53 1'M 5C4R3D 7W0 533 WH47 C0ND1710N H35 1N." She cried .

Behind Eridan in the bathroom is the sound of a thud, glass breaking and another thud is heard in the bathroom.

"7UN4! "She panics, running in and kicking in the bathroom door with her troll strength.

The bathroom reeks of cheep alcohol and piss. The yellow blooded troll is on the floor a bottle of some type in his hands, pills stuck to his liquor wet lips and eyes half closed.

"Tuna.. you ok?" Eridan crouched down, careful of the shards of glass. Shit shit shit shit this did not look good. He felt sick as his heart jumped into his throat.

"H35 7RY1NG 5U1C1D3 Y0U 1D107! "She snapped, at the human, jamming two sharp-clawed fingers down her twin brother's throat hard enough to make Eridan wince.

Mituna opens his eyes wide, puke flying from his mouth onto both Mitina and Eridan. "WHY..." Mitina sobs hugging him close.

"WWHAT THE FUCK IS WWRONG WITH YOU?" Eridan slaps him hard, crying as well. "WWHAT THE FUCK WWHERE YOU TRYIN TO PROVE?!"

Mituna just startes blankly forward, not responding to either of them.

In the door a human with dark brown skin and long wavy black hair was watching in utter confusion, the screaming and crying not letting her just walk past. She tentatively takes a step into the room.

"4R3 Y0U 0K?" Mitina sobs into her brothers chest, oblivious to the vomit covering it.

"Wwe need to get him to the nurse.." Eridan mumbles, trying to get her to either hand him to him or to get moving. "N-noww!"

"7G3 NUR53 15N7 G0NN4 D0 5H17 W3 N33D W38MD!"

He groaned aloud.

"u)()(...w)(ats going on?" The black haired girl spoke tentatively and Eridan spun taking in her beautiful dark skin and fuchsia eyes. Wow. "You .. you said nurse?"

"N0 M17UN4 !" Mitina screams as his eyes close, pounding on his chest. "N0! N0N0N0N0N0!"

"o)( cod...is )(e dying?!" She shivered slightly. Eridan notices she pronounces her "H"s weired, almost like a huffing sound, a puff of air.

"YES , COME GLUBBIN HELPP INSTEAD OF GAWKIN!" Eridan snaped.

She runs over. "..w)(at did )(e do? if someone tells me t)(en maybe i can )(elp!"

"He oded and drank alcohol." Eridan grabs the bottle of pills handing them to her and watched as Mitina began performing mouth to mouth.. unessisarly might he add. It' not like he'd stopped breathing.

"C0M3 0N Y0U D4MN F4GG07 W4K3 UP!" Mitina screamed.

"Um...water try water!" The dark skinned girl whimpered.

" H3 0V3RD053D! HE5 N0T FUCK1N 7H1R57YHUDQ!"

"No," She shook her head. "I mean like...get it into )(is t)(roat wit)( um..." She pulls a long tube from her backpack. " T)(is!"

"You just happen to carry that shit wwith you?" Eridan raised an eyebrow. What was she? A mad scientist?

"1 W0ULDN'7 KN0W H0W 70 D0 7H47 Y0U D0 17!"

" It'll take away some effect from t)(e drugs, t)(en we can pump )(is stomac)(! " She carefully and gently lubes it up and slides it down his throat beginning to squeeze water into it with a detachable bag she hands to Eridan to repeatedly fill in the sink.

Mituna curls up on the floor sobbing. "PL3453 7UN4...W4K3 UP..."

"I NEED A BUCKET OR SOMFIN!" The girl insists looking at him, her hands working his chest now doing something.

Eridan nods with out question goes and runs to grabs the bucket from under Mituna's bed, all trolls seemed to keep one there, just in case. When he returns with it she flips a valve on the tube and the contents of his stomach, now pressurized with the absurd amount of water she forced into him come rushing back out into the bucket.

"T)(is s)(ould get t)(e drugs out..t)(en we put in more water...and t)(ats all we can do..."

Eridan begins to cry watching her work, repeating the process over and over. He cleans up the glass as she works and emptys the bucket but, all in all he's feeling pretty useless right about now.

When the water is flushing out clear she sits back. "Now...we just...wait." She leans back against the bathroom wall looking at him. Eridan leans against her and Mitina curls up around her unconscious brother.

It seems like forever before Mituna's eyes flutter open.

" o)( cod )(es alive! " The girl grins hugging Eridan before moving to him. "You're alive!" She smiles sweetly at the Captor and pulls him onto her lap, keeping him in an upright position.

Mituna just blinks every so often, staring straight ahead

"W-WH475 G01NG 0N D1D 1 D13...?" He looks down at him self as if looking for something.

"No...well you almost did..." Feferi hugs him tighter. "But youre gonna be okay...alrig)(t?

" CR4P" He looks around pouting.

Eridan slaps him again, tears once again starting to fall. "Wwhat the hell wwas that for?!"

"No dont kill yourself! Dont you realize )(ow muc)( t)(ese guys love you? You can't just leave t)(em!"

Mituna shook his head. "N07 L34V3."

"Some one get t)(e pills and get rid of t)(em, along wit)( anyt)(ing else t)(at mig)(t kill )(im!" The girl ordered.

" 3R1D4N..." Mitina tears up. "D0N7 H17 H1M…"

"S-Sorry .. I wwont." He looks down.

"G00D." She hugs him tightly.

Eridan hugs her back, looking at Mituna. "Why would you evven do that ?!"

Mituna doesn't answerer, just starts to cry, big wet tears rolling down his cheeks.

Eridan is yet again crying too, pulling the stranger and Mit into a four way hug. "Th-thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome... I'm so )(appy )(es alrig)(t ." Se smiles as she hugs the little group.

"3R1D4N 1M 50RRY." Mit whimpered.

"But why? Wwhat happened that wwould mmake you ddo this?"

" 1M JU57 UP537 WH47 1V3 83C0M3." He looks down

"what you'vve become" what the hell havve you become?"

" 4 L053R! W4N73D TW0 G0D T31R 4ND B33 C00L!"

" Wwell wwelcome t-the club! If wwere killin off all the losers this schools gettin a fuck ton smaller! Hell wwhy dont wwe just gas the planet than?!"

"...1M 50RRY…"

"You better be. Don't EVVER try that again!"

Mituna wipes Eridan's eyes. "U PR0M153 1 W0N7."

"I hope you mean 'I promise I wwont' " Eridan chuckles, nuzzling him.

The girl smiled , petting Eridan's back. He turned to look at her , giving her a smile. "Thank you for saving him. I'm , I'm Eridan by the wway and this is Mituna and Mitina my step siblings."

"I'm Feferi! T)(ats an interesting name!" S)(e smiles softly at him.

They all get to their feet, Mituna being suported by his sister. "Wwere all covvered in sick..wwe should clean up." He comments looking down at himself.

"I would was)( off but...um...can...someone tell me w)(at dorm I'm supposed to be in?"

"I don't knoww um once wwere all clean wwe can go to the main office."

"Y0U GUY5 C0ULD 74K3 0N3 4 5H0W3R H3R3." Mitina offered.

" o)(...um...well its all just body fluids not)(ing wrond wit)( t)(at! " Feferi says with a nervous smile.

Mitina walks to the derssers stealing some of her brothers clothes. " H3Y CL035 Y0UR 3Y35 3R1D4N Y0U'V3 533N M3 N4K3D D0 1 D0N7 C4R3 WH47 Y0U D0"

Eridan just blinked. That sentence didn't even make sense but that again that wasn't a surprise coming from one of the twins.

"You must be a nursing or doctor major huh? " Eridan asks the girl. "You wwanna hop in the showwer first? I'm hoppin in wwith Mit, he's not leavvin my sight."

"well...sorta...im taking classes and my dads a doctor." Mituna strips naked as they talk, wrapping himself in a towl as he waits , wobbly , by Eridan. "Or.. you can showwer wwith mit if you wwant." He blushes as he says this. He wouldn't suggest that if Mituna didn't seem so eager.

"Yea)( but...)(es a guy..." She shifts uncomfortably.

"50?!"Mtuna snaps, sagging onto his step brother. Eridan puts an arm around him. "1M N07 L1K3 7H47 1M N07 4 P3RV!"

"I know...but I t)(ink i would be more comfortable wit)( anot)(er girl..."

"0H W3LL 3R1D4N Y0U C0M1NG?" Mituna shoves off, droping the towel as he heads that way

"Wwell it looks like I'm showwerin with him; you shower alone or wwith Tina. We'll try to be quick."

"Maybe we could all take one toget)(er of somefin!"She suggested suddenly. "It wont be weird wit)( t)(ree girls and we )(AV-E to watc)( )(im!"

Eridan blushes exchanging a glance with Tuna before sighing. "f-fi-fine but theres somfin you should knoww first."

"um okay!" She looks at him with those fuchsia eyes as Mitina gets the shower started.

Eridan blushes hard as he starts to undress , removing top, it becomes obvious he's a he, not just a flat chested girl as he assumes she must have thought. He is blushing hard.

"o)(...so you're a guy?"

Eridan nods shyly , not meeting her face.

"GUY5..." Mitina whimpers walking over to them hugging her self.

"T)(ats acctually, pretty cool!...)(u)(?" SHe looks at Mituna.

"1-1 N33D 4 HUG." She starts sobbing, tears and snot both escaping in a loud exhale.

"Awww..." Feferi goes over to her , hugging her tight.. "You wanna take a s)(ower wit)( us?"

" 7H47 50UND5 N1C3..." She sniffles into the crook of feferi's neck.

" 3R1D4N...1M G01NG 70 G37 1N !"Mituna announces, climbing in.

Feferi removes her clothing as well, exposing all that dark chocolate colored skin. Weidan was surprised to notice she had the same things on her rumble spheres he did but seemed absent on his troll siblings. "I'm getting in guys too!" She lifts her leg to step in and Eridan tries not to stare like a pervert.

" 1-1 UHM... 1'M G-G3771NG 1N... " Mitina reaches out , feeling the wall as a guide, eyes tightly clenched closed.

Feferi squeaks as Mitina grabs on to her but holds her close so she doesn't slip with her eyes closed. Tina eagerly latches on, eyes still clenched shut.

Eridan steps in last, adjusting the water to make it warmer before turnin to Mituna. "You feelin any better?" He asks, brushing hair fro his face. Behind him Feferi is talking to Mitina, tring to get her to relax.

Mituna nods washing him self.

Mituna climbs out looking at his step brother. "3R1D4N HURRY!"

"hurry what?" Eridan looks up from washing himself.

"1 H4V3 70 574Y 1N Y0UR V13W R1GH7?"

"Yea. I mean you're not my prisoner or nofin but I'd apreciate it." He hurrys up and finishes his long hair, twisting it up in a towel before wrapping him self snuggly in a pair of fluffy towels, covering chest and lower.

He cant help but watch as the dark skined girl dresses, sliding on a little seahorse print thong before snimmying into a short summer dress.

He averted his eyes as she looked his way. "All done~!" She announces happily.

Eridan turns to Mituna "Ugh I dont have any clothes here do I Tuna?"

"W3LL...N0 Y0U C4N W34R 50M3 0F M1N3?"

Eridan nods with a sigh beginning to dig through his drawers, hoping to find something cute.

Mitina hugs her self, wearing only a toewl still. "5H0ULD 1 UHHHH... L-L34V3?

Feferi looks around at the three. "Um...w)(en you guys are dressed...can someone bring me to t)(e office.?..i dont know w)(ic)( dorm i )(ave."

"I can." Eridan offered, settling on a yellow shirt with Mituna's symbol and a pair of jeans. Ugh. Walking around with some one elses symbol on was just weird. "Mitina, can you watch Tuna while I help fef find her room?"

"UHMM ... 5UR3 0K 1 C4N D0 7H47!" 

"YAY~! Feferi grins as she trots out the door with Erdian. "Okay...can you s)(ow me to t)(e main office please?"

"no problem, you got all your stuff?"

"Yup!" She grins, the two of them walking in comfortable silence until just as Eridan was reaching the last step and was barreled over by Feferi crashing into him, giggling.

"OW! Fuck! Wwhat happened?" He winced, trying and failing to scoot out from under her as she giggled.

"I tripped!" She says with a smile.

"y..yea so I noticed. " He blushes realizing he can see streight up her skirt looking over his shoulder at her like this. "Are you ok?"

" )(e)(, im fine! i trip down t)(e stairs at )(ome !" She waves him off with a smile, rolling off him.

"..ok " He rubbs his back as he gets to his feet, reaching out a hand to help her up. Feferi takes his hand and springs up with a "T)(anks Eridan!"

"No prob." He says still rubbing his back. "You should be more careful."

Feferi blushes. "Yea)( i know...I broke my arm because i fell off t)(e roof once." She giggles

Eridans jaw slackend a bit. "That's not vvery funny! "

"Yea)(...it )(urt!" She smiles, looking aroud . "But, well...stuff like t) (appens alot."

"S'right there." He points her gaze to the main office. She trots inside and he stands there, just fiddling with the phone the school issued him when he started. Damn this had everyone's numbers in it!

"I'm in dorm 12" She announces. "Human section."

"Nice." He grins. "Thats two doors down from me!

"O)( reely? Awesome!" She returns the grin and he feels him self blush. "Wel I t)(ink im gonna )(ead back up to my dorm and get organized!" Shewaves at him. "Bye!"


End file.
